King Pascal
"King Pascal" is the twenty-ninth episode of Tangled: The Series. It premiered on August 12, 2018 and is the eighth episode in the second season. Plot Rapunzel and her friends continue on their journey of following the Black Rocks, leading them to beyond the mainland and out to sea. They have converted the Caravan into a boat. Unfortunately, a violent storm appears and eventually causes the vessel to crash. Everyone wakes up to find themselves stranded on a tropical island and the caravan destroyed into splinters from the storm. Lance figures that they have shipwrecked on Tarabi Island, a port that waits for a ferry at every new moon. He points to a stone plaque as his source of information. Rapunzel decides that they'll have to wait for the next ferry at the next new moon, but Cassandra worries about the possibility that they'll be stranded forever. So Rapunzel decides that in the meantime, they should build shelter. Everybody gets to work on building shelter and spilt into teams, deciding to make a fun contest out of it with Eugene. The boys and Fidella against Rapunzel, Cassandra, Maximus, and Pascal. Pascal tries to help in any way he can, but because of his small size, Rapunzel begins to unintentionally make him feel unimportant and treats him more of a pet than a friend. Eventually, Rapunzel, Cass, Max, and Pascal finish their hut and while they go off looking for more supplies, they are met by tiny creatures called the Lorbs. They notice that Pascal strongly resembles their King, Lizardu, the small chameleon is given royal treatment while Rapunzel, Cass and Max get treated as his servants, causing them to realize how they have been treating Pascal the same way due to his small size. Meanwhile, Eugene, Lance and Hook Foot are building their hut. Their first hut gets carried away by ants while the second one gets destroyed by Shorty. Meanwhile, the Lorbs plead for Pascal's help when they reveal their food source is dangerously low as they come under attack by a firefly. Because Pascal eats bugs they believe he is the solution to their problem, only for Rapunzel, Cass and Max to discover it is a giant fire breathing firefly. They rush to warn Pascal before it is too late. Pascal faces the creature, but he quickly finds himself running for his life. He soon reunites with Rapunzel who apologizes for her earlier behaviour towards him. Once the truth has been revealed to the Lorbs about who Pascal really is, Rapunzel and her friends help fight off the creature, but find it almost impossible to beat. However, Rapunzel discovers the firefly is not actually evil, but is simply eating too many of the Lorbs' hot peppers, resulting in the fire breath. They try to feed it more cooling food, but all attempts fail until Pascal nearly sacrifices himself to stop the creature. Once the creature has been stopped, Pascal is hailed as a hero and the group returns to Rapunzel and Cassandra's hut to relax and wait until they are rescued. Cast *Mandy Moore as Rapunzel *Zachary Levi as Flynn Rider *Eden Espinosa as Cassandra *James Monroe Iglehart as Lance Strongbow *Jeff Ross as Hook Foot *Paul F. Tompkins as Shorty *Flula Borg as Alfons *Russi Taylor as Florina/Lorb Guard *Richard Steven Horvitz as Jorn/Borb Trivia *Rapunzel, Eugene and Cassandra wear new outfits in this episode. Gallery King Pascal 5.jpg King Pascal 1.jpg King Pascal 6.jpg|Cassandra and Rapunzel both think Pacal looks cute King Pascal 7.jpg King Pascal (6).jpg|The Lorb village King Pascal (10).jpg King Pascal 13.jpg King Pascal (1).jpg King Pascal (2).jpg King Pascal (3).jpg King Pascal (4).jpg King Pascal 9.jpg King Pascal 8.jpg King Pascal 10.jpg King Pascal 3.jpg King Pascal 4.jpg King Pascal (5).jpg King Pascal 11.jpg King Pascal 12.jpg King Pascal (9).jpg King Pascal (7).jpg|Rapunzel and Cassandra's shelter King Pascal (8).jpg Category:Tangled episodes